Depressed Yet Happy
by Snargle
Summary: Elena's POV after METEOR
1. depressed

A/N: It's just a short two part fic about Elena and her feelings after Meteor. Elena POV. Kind depressive.  
  
I live for my demise  
  
I love who I despise  
  
Feed me a soothing lie  
  
I'm happier that way  
  
-Cynically Depressed by Bracket  
  
Depressed.  
  
I gaze out into the bright red sunset and just lose myself. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. It's funny to see such a brilliant sunset at this time of year. Tough I guess the snow creates an added affect. Most everyone is out doing last minute Christmas shopping while I'm standing in the empty park overlooking Midgar. I mean I should be happy I'm alive and I still have a well paying job. Though I've noticed a lot lately that Reno and Rude have been ignoring me. I've come to realize that no one gives a crap about what happens to me anyway. That's why I'm here and not shopping. I just got them a bottle of Vodka each. It would probably be easier to throw myself off this cliff I'm watching the sunset on, but I can see Reno saying 'you're so weak Elena' when they found my broken body at the bottom. That's about the only thing I hear from him these days. I go to pull my coat around me closer except to find that I don't have a coat. Oh well life sucks sometimes.  
  
"We can make this easy if you just give me your money, lady," a gruff voice behind me says. I turn and look at him as he charges me. I pull into a defensive stance and block him, but he still gets to me and gives me a deep cut on the right side of my waist. I pull him up over my head and throw him over the cliff I was just standing at. I wince as I sit down at the base of a huge hemlock tree. I look out and the sun has practically set and it's getting colder by the minute. I smile and think it will soon be all over.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
But I wake up and find myself in a hospital room. I'm guessing some stranger found me and brought me here, because the others really don't care. The probably think I left and are sad because they will have no one to pick on. Then the man I least want to see walks in, Reno. I immediately close my eyes and pretend to still be unconscious.  
  
"Hey Rude, do ya think she'll die?" Reno's voice sounded sad when he said that but I have no clue why. "...maybe. The doctor said she has a 50/50 chance of making it." 50/50? Well a 50% chance of dying isn't all that bad. At least I might still die.  
  
"I hope she lives so I can tell her that I love her." What?!? "She seems so depressed lately. I mean when I try to make a joke she takes it seriously. And she's blocking everyone out." Since when did he start caring? Oh well I still think I'm better off dead.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
One year later  
  
It's almost Christmas time again and Reno hasn't said anything. I think, wait no, I'm positive that it was a joke.  
  
"Hey Elena!" Oh great, it's Mr. I Hate Elena. "Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure whatever." I mutter as I get up and follow Reno out the door. We start to walk to the park. As we reach the park, Reno says something but I don't hear him. I learn to ignore it. He's probably saying something along the lines of 'Elena you have to stop being weak and actually do something.' We stop and sit down on a bench and he looks at me. For a very long time. I turn to him and say "What?" in an annoyed tone. He just reaches over and kisses me deeply. For once in these past years I feel like I belong and I'm cared for.  
  
A/N: There's gonna be an even shorter part two. I know, I know, but I find it hard to write extremely long chapters. Anywho please Review!!! 


	2. yet happy

A/N: It's part two!! And it's really short!! But read it anyway!!! Not so depressive!! YAY!!!!  
  
.Yet Happy  
  
It's been two years since Reno kissed me in Midgar Park, and I'm actually happy. He kept asking me out, and when I finally agreed we were in North Corel, so he took me to the Gold Saucer and I had a blast. He didn't drink at all. Of course I was still so boxed up that I had never noticed that he and Rude went into a drinking program and were successfully non-alcoholics. The best part was the gondola ride.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey Laney, lets go on the gondola ride!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"See isn't it fun?"  
  
"Yeah. The fireworks are pretty." He leaned over and kissed her. For once she kissed him back.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
That night was fun. Now we are happily married and we have one kid an another on the way. Krissy has orange hair and ice blue eyes. Now that I look back on the way I felt before, I'm glad Reno opened up otherwise I wouldn't be here. I love life and everything about it. Work is great because the prez has gone insanely nice, we all think something hit him on the head when diamond WEAPON attacked the building he was in. Anyway work is great, and I'm super happy to be there every day even though I'm supposed to be home in bed. But that wouldn't be fun.  
  
A/N: Well I just had to put on a happy ending. Oh well please REVIEW!!! CYA! 


End file.
